The Unexpected Visitors
by Samhoku
Summary: Desna and Bilbo have some unexpected visitors and they go on a unexpected adventure.
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected Visitors

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own anything except people of my own creation.**

Chapter

A young dwarf maid lived with Bilbo Bagganes (**A/N**: I think I spelled that right, correct me if I am wrong) her name was Desna. Desna had been working for Bilbo for 5 years. She was closing in on her Young adult years in dwarf years, but in Hobbit years she would be a teenager for quite some time. "Desna, remember Gandalf?" Desna poked her head out from behind the pantry, "Yes Mr. Bilbo, I remember him. You have told me a couple storys about him. Why?"

The young hobbit came out and gave Desna a confused look, "He was at the door. It was very flustering."

Desna giggled, "Oh?" She shuffled past him to get him some more food at the market, "I will be back Mr. Bilbo."

* * *

Desna and Bilbo where just sitting down to eat when they heard the doorbell. Desna got up and answered it, "Oh, hello sir." She let each of the dwarfs in and was soon flustered as well, trying to keep track of every dwarf and make sure that Bilbo didn't go insane.

Keli was being helpful to Desna, Feli was also helping in smaller ways. Desna had already decided that Feli and Keli where nice dwarfs, all the others she wasn't sure about. And she certainly didn't like Thorin's attitude.

Desna was very pleased to meet Gandalf, however. The wizard was everything she had ever imagined. The Took children gave her details about him, they saw him more often then the Shire hobbits.

Desna was surprised when she saw Bilbo pass out. Desna squealed, "Mr. Bilbo, sir, are you alright?" The young female dwarf hurried over to Bilbo's side, "Mr. Bilbo..." When he was revived he refused to go on the adventure.

They started singing and throwing the the plates around. Desna and Bilbo where running around and trying to catch the plates. After the dwarfs left Desna collapsed in a chair, "Thank goodness."

The dwarfs had left two papers, so later the next day Desna and Bilbo both signed and bolted after the crew. They put Desna on a horse and Bilbo was also on a horse.

Feli said to Desna, "I am glad you came." Keli shook his head, he wished that she hadn't. Fighting dragons was no way for women. Feli, of course, didn't care. Women could fight just as well as men. Sometimes even better.

Desna was silent for a few minutes then said, "I didn't want to leave Mr. Bilbo to fend for himself."


	2. Chapter 2

The Unexpected Visitors

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own anything except people of my own creation. Feel free to give me ideas for this story.  
**

Chapter

Fili was more then happy to keep guard over Densa, Densa however preferred to keep to herself. She never talked about her past as a dwarf, for it wasn't a pretty one. Kili was the first one to get it out of her one night, "Densa, what is your past like? I would really like to know."

Densa looked at Kili and then at the ground, she trusted this one better then Fili. Fili was nice and all, but Kili seemed more understanding.

"I lived in a dwarf cave. I was a prostitute there. I was mistreated and I left there, I was tired of it. I saw an ad in the Hobbit paper of a distinguished hobbit looking for a maid who could cook and clean for him when he needed help. Mr. Bilbo knows of my past, I told him up front. He was a little horrified, but he was more then glad to give me shelter." Desna looked up from her sleeping spot, Kili's eyes where soft.

Kili said, "I won't tell Fili if you don't want me to."

Desna looked relieved before saying, "Thank you so much Kili. That means the world to me." She laid her head back down and started to fall asleep, "That means the world."

Kili smiled then sat down by his new friend, he saw Fili coming over and he gave his brother a smile, "Hi."

Fili whispered, "The horses are gone, Bilbo has gone to sneak up on some trolls."

Kili jumped up and followed Fili towards the trolls, hoping that Bilbo wasn't hurt too badly, he would hate to see Densa sad.

* * *

Densa woke up when the brothers came back, both talking about how the trolls had Mr. Bilbo. Densa was so agitated that she was the first to move. She was on her feet in seconds and running towards that spot. She could hear Kili and Fili following her.

Densa jumped on the troll's foot, "Get away from Mr. Bilbo!"

"Whats a Bilbo?" said one.

"I dunno." The other replied with a confused expression.

"Is it tasty?" Asked the third

"You dimwit Your holding it in your hand!" The first one said again.

The second picked up Densa, "A Dwarf maid! I ain't ever eaten a dwarf maid before. Do you think she is tasty?"

Densa screamed, "Let go of me!"

Soon all the dwarfs attacked, but even sooner they where tied up.

This was about to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

The Unexpected Visitors

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own anything except people of my own creation. Feel free to give me ideas for this story.  
**

Chapter

"They have worms!" Bilbo declared with an air of superiority. Densa couldn't believe it! Bilbo just said they had worms! The sad thing is she got it before the others did. "Worms?!" Fili exclaimed with disgust, "I do not have worms!" Thorin kicked Kili who was also protesting. Soon they where all saying how they had worms in their body.

The troll's seemed to consider this for a moment before continuing to decide to eat them.

Suddenly there was Gandalf. He said something in a loud voice, hit the rock, and light poured through, hitting the trolls and turning them to stone.

Densa was so happy to be out of her sack, she gave Kili a great big hug. Kili smiled and patted her back. Densa picked up Bilbo and gave him a huge hug, "Oh, master Baggins, you are such a clever hobbit!"

Bilbo squirmed, "Thank you, erm, Miss Densa." Densa giggled and put the poor hobbit down.

"I could kiss you!" Densa said to Bilbo.

Bilbo's eyes got three times bigger and he hid behind Gandalf, "Um, no thank you."

Densa laughed outright and hugged Thorin.

The poor dwarf got stiff and detached himself from her grip.

Gandalf walked into the troll cave and they all looked at all the gold and treasures. But the only things they took where some weapons. Bilbo now had a glowing sword and Densa had a blade that had elfish ruins on it. It turned out that the sword was made for a women dwarf, a long time ago.

Densa was happy to receive the blade, she stayed by Kili almost all the time. Kili didn't treat her any differently, knowing her secret. She left that life, and he knew that she probably wouldn't return to it.

* * *

As they where walking a strange man came in a brown robe thing. He looked a little scary, Densa hid behind Kili.

Kili looked back at Densa and smiled, "Its okay, he is a wizard."

Gandalf and Radagast had a conversation then they walked in separate directions...until they heard a wolf howl. Wargs, they where being hunted.

Radagast went off to distract them. Gandalf led the way, looking for a safe spot to hide from those horrible creatures.

But it wasn't long before they picked up the scent. Densa stayed by Kili, trying to keep her friend safe. She was surprised when she saw the tunnel, but she was very glad to jump down into it. Everyone landed on each other and Densa was squished by Kili. The dwarf tumbled off Densa, "I am sorry Densa!" Kili helped Densa up, "Are you alright?"

Fili mumbled, "Is she alright? She crushed me." Densa shot him a look, "I am small for a women dwarf. I only weigh 199 pounds."

Fili barked with laughter and skillfully avoided a whack from Densa.


	4. Chapter 4

The Unexpected Visitors

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own anything except people of my own creation. Feel free to give me ideas for this story.  
**

Chapter

Densa was astounded by the sight ahead of her. Rivendell, the last homely house. Densa was more then thrilled to be there. And once again Thorin's attitude annoyed her, and she finally had enough, "Whats your problem? King Elrond will be good to us and keep us safe. Get that stick out of your butt and get moving." Densa stormed down in the direction that she needed to go.

Thorin's face was a interesting color red. Kili looked at Thorin then followed Densa. Fili's face was also red but from contained laughter. His uncle glared at him, "Fili, I cannot hit a women but I will hit you."

All the other dwarfs and Gandalf escaped the wrath of Thorin, the irritable dwarf followed them with an angry look on his face. He really didn't like that dwarf maid.

Bilbo on the other hand was laughing so hard that Fili had to carry him. Bilbo had never seen this side of Densa, and he had to say, it was terribly amusing.

* * *

Densa looked at Kili who looked depressed about the green food he had to eat. Densa giggled, "Kili, it isn't so bad." She was eating her food happily. Hey, it was food, no use complaining.

Kili grumbled and slowly started to eat the green food. It wasn't so bad. Kili finished it then started taking some off Densa's plate to torment her. Densa didn't mind, she had a lot on her plate. She peeled a green thing in half and gave one half to Kili.

Kili smiled and ate the food, he liked having Densa around, she made things interesting. Especially her comment about Thorin, that was very funny. Thorin seemed to have regained his dignity, but he was still very offended by Densa's comment.

Bilbo was still chuckling over it, he really found her comment funny.

* * *

Later Kili gently shook Densa, "Densa, we need to leave. Gandalf is sending us away so we can go on the quest, he is afraid that the elves will try to keep us from going."

Densa stood up quickly and almost headbutted Kili, "Sorry, okay lets go." Densa turned and followed the other dwarfs.

Kili shook his head and followed Densa, he looked back over his shoulder to see Bilbo looking longingly back at Rivendell. Densa gently ushered the Hobbit along, "Come on Mr. Bilbo, its time to go. I am sure we will see this wonderful place again."

Bilbo sighed, "I certainly hope so Densa, I certainly hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

The Unexpected Visitors

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own anything except people of my own creation. Feel free to give me ideas for this story. I might be making a huge leap, my memory fails me  
**

Chapter

As the dwarfs left Densa was also feeling sad about leaving Rivendell. Thorin seemed relieved. Densa didn't understand why he didn't like the elves, they all seemed very nice to her. Densa looked at Kili who was watching her, "Do you need something, Kili?"

Kili shook his head, continuing walking, "No, I don't need anything. You seemed to be lost in thought. May I ask what you where thinking about?" This dwarf maid was a mystery to him. Fili seemed to enjoy tormenting the poor girl, she gave good reactions though.

Densa said in a soft voice, "I liked Rivendell, it is such a beautiful place. I will miss it greatly."

Kili smiled, "I will miss it as well. I know Bilbo will miss it." He looked out in front of them. Soon a rock hit above their heads and Kili shielded Densa.

"ROCK GIANTS!" Thorin shouted. The Giants moved and Kili kept a firm grip around Densa. Densa was terrified, she allowed Kili to keep her by him. Suddenly they where thrown against the side. Kili took the force of the hit. Kili jumped up and pulled Densa out of the pile before pulling Bilbo up as well. Thorin came running over and he stopped, looking relieved that everyone was okay.

Kili wasn't surprised when they all went to a cave to rest.

Densa said uneasily, "I don't like it, this cave is too clean. It looks as if it has been swept."

Fili teased, "You could just be paranoid."

Densa glared at the brother and grumbled, "You might be a pain in the butt."

Kili choked on laughter, "Yes, that he is."

Fili pretended like he had been shot and fell over.

Thorin sighed long suffering and said, "Go to sleep. Kili, make sure Densa stays safe, Fili make sure Bilbo stays safe."

Densa heard everything Bilbo said about not belonging, then suddenly the floor started to move.

Kili grabbed Densa and set her on him, knowing what was coming. The floor opened and they all fell through it.


	6. Chapter 6

The Unexpected Visitors

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own anything except people of my own creation. Feel free to give me ideas for this story. I might be making a huge leap, my memory fails me  
**

Chapter

Desna landed on Kili, he had received the full force again. Kili sat up, rolling Desna off him. When the Goblins surrounded them he pulled Desna next to him and Fili stood behind them, making sure that his brother and Desna wouldn't get hurt.

Thorin looked like he wanted to fight, but they where dragged towards the Goblin King, unable to resist. Desna said to Kili, "Where is Mr. Bilbo?"

Kili looked at Desna and shrugged, he had no idea. He hadn't seen the hobbit sense they dropped down.

When they went before the Goblin King they had to put their weapons forward. The stupid Goblin started screaming as if he would die just from seeing the swords. They all started shouting and making such a ruckus. Desna shouted, "SHUT UP!"

The Goblin King glared at the dwarf maid and Kili stood in front of her, as if that would save her. Kili had been astounding her of late, he had taken the brunt of most everything dangerous.

The Goblin King said, "KILL THEM ALL!"

The order started to be carried out, but who chose to appear? Gandalf. Of course. They grabbed their swords and started to make a break for it.

Desna killed only a few, the men dwarfs made sure that she stayed among them, and if she wasn't she was with Kili.

They all fell down the hole, Fili laughed, "It could have been worse."

Then the Goblin King landed on them.

Desna yelped in pain, "Fili! Why did you have to say that?!"

Kili laughed and crawled out from under, helping Desna then Fili out. Soon they where all free and they left the tunnel.

Thorin said some nasty things about Bilbo, saying about the coward hobbit had abandonment them.

Desna looked stunned, "Mr. Bilbo would never do that!"

* * *

Bilbos POV

I had just gotten away from Gollum's clutches when I heard Thorin calling me a coward. It warmed my heart to hear Densa stand up for me, she is such a good girl.

I sneaked out there with my ring on and plucked it off, giving them all a bright smile, "I am here."

I was never so happy to have Desna hug me, Kili looked at Desna strange. I had only seen that expression on young hobbits that are in love.

Desna is a good girl, if she could marry Kili I would be pleased, she deserves the best. I only hope Thorin doesn't find out her past.

* * *

Normal POV

When Desna saw Bilbo pop up she gave a squeal of delight and hugged Bilbo, "Oh Mr. Bilbo I thought you had died, I was sure I would never see you again." Desna put him down and smiled.

She looked back at Kili to see him watching her, Desna gave him a smile, "See, I told you he wouldn't leave us!"

Thorin huffed, "Lucky, he would leave us in a heartbeat."

Desna glared at Thorin then said, "You have such little faith in Mr. Bilbo. One day he will change that for you, you mark my words!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Unexpected Visitors

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own anything except people of my own creation. Feel free to give me ideas for this story. I am about to end this story here. Yes someone dies.  
**

Chapter

When they where walking and heard the creatures, Kili grabbed Densa a launched her into a tree, soon enough Bilbo was also in the tree.

Densa shivered as the Pale Orc came and smiled a demented smile.

Kili whispered, "It'll be alright Densa."

Densa looked at the ground and trembled again.

They threw the fire at them and managed to keep them away. The tree fell down and the Pale Orc fought with Thorin.

Thorin fought the orc until he was cut down. Thorin uttered his last dying breath, but as he did he ran his sword through the Orc's heart, taking the Pale Orc with him.

* * *

Half the dwarfs stayed and half the dwarfs, Bilbo, and Gandalf still went on the Quest.

Kili stayed with Densa, Fili stayed with his brother.

Densa looked at Kili with tears in her eyes, "I am so sorry that Thorin died. He may have been ornery but he was a good leader."

Kili looked at the ground, not wanting to cry. Kili's shoulder's shook and Densa hugged him, "Its alright to cry Kili." Fili was also crying, Densa reached over and pulled him over, having a group hug.

For them, this was the end.

For Bilbo, it was just the beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

The Unexpected Visitors

By Samhoku

**I do NOT own anything except people of my own creation. Feel free to give me ideas for this story. I am about to complete this story soon  
**

-What Happened After-

Densa and Kili ended up getting married soon after Thorin died. Densa had triplets. Their names where: Smeagol, Thorin, and Luthian. Densa never did return to Rivendell that any scribe in middle earth knows of.

Fili and Kili caught up with the group to kill smauge, but Fili and Kili died in a battle, Densa became a single mother.

Densa did got to Hobbiton again. After she found out her husband died she went to live with Mr. Bilbo. She and Luthian became full time maids and her two sons would run errands for Bilbo. Her children grew up with Frodo, Luthian became a favorite among them.

Densa had been pregnant when Kili died, she named her son after him.

Luthian went with Frodo on his quest, just as Densa had gone with Bilbo. Luthian got married to a very special dwarf of the name of Gimli, son of one of the people on Bilbo's Quest.


End file.
